1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label sticking apparatus and particularly to a label sticking apparatus for sticking a label to the surface of an object to be labeled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a label sticking apparatus of prior art, there has been generally known that of a type in which a label peeled by a peeler is pressed against the surface of an object to be labeled by means of a sticking roller and that of a type in which a label peeled by a peeler is sucked by a sucker and then stuck to the surface of an object to be labeled by means of a pressing device.
With a label sticking apparatus of such type, however, the vertical stroke of the sticking roller or the pressing device for pressing the label against the surface of the object to be labeled is predetermined, and the sticking roller or the pressing device is lowered to a predetermined position apart from the distance to the object to be labeled. Hence, if the size of the object to be labeled is varied, the sticking roller or the pressing device possibly either fail to reach the object to be labeled or crush the object to be labeled, this resulting in failure to press the label exactly in place on the surface of the object to be labeled and failure to stick the label in place and neatly.
In order to eliminate such defects, therefore, there has been proposed a label sticking apparatus such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 209518/1984.
Since, even with a label sticking apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 209518/1984, the sticking apparatus comprises a label pressing portion made of soft material such as a rubber or the like having a flat surface and a supporting member made of a stiff material such as a metal, the former having a single and relatively broad surface e.g. somewhat larger than the label, it is difficult to stick the label closely to the surface of the object to be labeled if the surface of object is uneven or stepped.